User blog:MetalFire/The Other Mods: Wiki Cops episode 1
(We go to a shot of a cop car driving in the side and we go inside of it.) BasaltWolf: Alright dood we need to take care of some trouble makers Patts: ... BasaltWolf: I agree, let's roll Patts: That's not our job (We go to the back of the car and we see another car driving next to them) Patts: Looks like we got some company (Basalt rolls the window down to see a masked man in a suit) Basalt: Oh boy another Anonymous criminal Patts: ... Basalt: You're right! (Basalt pulls out a gun and shoots the tire of the other car. It fly's back and causes an explosion.) Patts: Oh boy more property damage Basalt: Look dood we got this Patts: Anyways who are we going after Basalt: Well it was a noise complaint and the dood who caused it was MC Johnny Patts: ... (The car drives faster and eventually makes it to their destination. Then they come out of the car and see Johnny.) Basalt: Alright keep silent and put your hands in the air Johnny: Ey yo get out nigga, this ain't your business bitch Patts: I don't think he knows what Silence it. Johnny: This is my turf yo, I do what I want Patts: Fuck this (Patts shoots Johnnys foot and Johnny falls to the ground crying.) Basalt: Dood that was un-called for Patts: ... Johnny: Fuck mannnn (Patts goes to him and puts a ticket on his forehead.) Patts: That's what you get when you make too much noise (Patts spits on him and they take off. We cut back to the car) Basalt: So who do you think is next line for this department Patts: That Ximena chick, she's pretty intelligent Basalt: I think Regice is worthy as well Patts: Who? Basalt: Lexi Patts: Ohhhh Basalt: Lets head back to the station Patts: ... (We cut to Basalt and Patts walking in the hallway of the station.) Basalt (In his head): If you're confused on how this works let me explain, There are a few divisons here, Patts and I are the mods who take care of criminals and what not, than we got the rollbacks who do the paperwork and fix our mistakes, We got the Crats who take care of the business of the place, The Admins who run the place, (Basalt opens the door and sees Metal and Nail at their desks) Basalt: And the wannabee Mods (Barry walks up to them) Barry: Good job on taking care of the problem gentleman, Now may I see you in my office Patts: Sure Basalt: Alright dood (They walk into Barrys office and we cut to Nail and Metal doing computer work) Metal: I'm so sick of this shit Nail: What are you talking about? Metal: How do you not realize it? This boring ass computer work behind a desk Nail: I actually like working behind a desk, keeps me nice and safe. Metal: You need to stop being a massive pussy Nail: No u Metal: Ughhh (We cut to Barry talking with Basalt and Patts in his office.) Barry: I'm really sorry to tell you this, but after one job you two will be demoted, and be replaced Basalt: Dood you can't do that?! Patts: ... Barry: Look I really appreciate all that you've done, now there's a few AWC's causing trouble at Oprah vs Ellen street, off you go! (Basalt and Patts leave his office and the station. Than we go back to Nail and Metal, Wachowman walks to Nail.) Wach: So Nail you got a gun? Nail: Ye Wach: Well you should shoot the roof with your gun? Nail: First off that is very stupid and second I will get in trouble Wach: Only fgts don't shoot the roof Nail: I'm not a FGT!!! (Nail shoots the roof and tiles and dust falls on him. Than Wonder runs in) Wonder: Who did that! Nail: But I did the traditional roof shooting Wonder: What the fuck?! There is no such thing, ugh time to fix this shit (Wonder pulls out a device and fixes the roof) Wonder: Don't do that again! (Wonder walks off and takes Nails Gun. Than gives him a wooden gun.) Wonder: I'll give it back when you know how to use it! Metal: I swear to Christ Nail Nail: Well I'm sure a wooden gun will be fine (Dragon walks to them) Dragon: Hey fellas, So who's ready for the company picnic, I'm even bringing my dummy (Dragon pulls out a Crypt Keeper dummy) Metal: Not now Dragon plz (We cut to Basalt and Patts on top of a tall building) Basalt: Dood I see them running Patts: They're all the way down there though Basalt: I have an idea Patts: ... Basalt: We jump off and try to land on the bush Patts: Fuck no, that's gonna kill us! Basalt: It won't hurt to try Patts: Yes it will!! Basalt: Lets make this last job special (Basalt pushes Patts off of the building and Basalt jumps off. They hit the hard concrete and shattered there bones) Narrator: 2 weeks later!! (We cut to a funeral being held for Basalt and Patts) Barry: Ladies and Gentlemen we are here to honor the lives of BasaltWolf and Patts, they helped protect the town of ERB Wikia. They will always live on in our hearts, Godspeed. (We see Metal and Nail in the building of the funeral) Metal: I'm gonna miss those guys, but I wonder who'll take there place. Nail: Hey we're at funeral show some respect (DWAS walks up to them) DWAS: Alright after the funeral go back to the station we will be having an announcement Nail: K (We cut back to the station where Barry, DWAS, and Coupe are holding papers) DWAS: Time to announce the new pair of mods Barry: The first team is- THE END How was this premiere?? Awesome Great Good Awful Category:Blog posts